


Nighttime Festivities

by dark_wolve9



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_wolve9/pseuds/dark_wolve9
Summary: Our favorite OT3 celebrate





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Peter, Neal, and El do not belong to me
> 
> A/N: For Sherylyn – Hope you’re having a Wonderful Birthday!

Neal had booked his first art show and they were all excited at the news. The three of them had celebrated with champagne and then stumbled up the stairs into their bedroom. Neal’s body was humming; he was laying on his back, his legs wrapped around his lover’s waist while Peter was lazily fucking him – the man was driving him insane with every stroke.

El was draped over his chest, sucking him deeply into her mouth. Her tongue magical as it wound around his length, bringing him close, then backing off before he came. 

He was greedily lapping at El’s folds. She sighed when he picked up the pace. She was incredibly wet, her juices dripping down his chin. He moved slightly and began sucking on her thighs as his hands roamed her body, kneading her breasts, then squeezing them. He could feel her start to tremble and knew she was close. His hand moved back to her clit, working it until she arched her back and came.

Neal looked up and saw Peter watching them. He could see the passion in his love’s eyes. He watched as Peter leaned over and began kissing his wife as she slowly recovered. Sometimes Neal still couldn’t fathom how he fell into the lives of these two people, becoming part of their family, and then their lover.

He groaned when El suddenly nipped his balls before sucking his entire length into her mouth, deep throating him, her nose against his groin. Peter had picked up his pace and was pressed against his hole, twisting before pulling out, then repeating the move.

His hips hitched wanting more of them. He heard Peter laugh just before El and Peter found their rhythm, working him in harmony. “Fuck” was the only thing he could say as his lovers continued to pleasure his over-sensitized body. He couldn’t hold out any longer and came. El turned around and claimed his mouth; he could taste himself as their tongues mixed together.

He whimpered when Peter slipped from his hole. The other man was still rock hard, and El noticed. She raised herself off his body and took Peter’s hand. “I think I need a shower, how about joining me?” She winked at her husband. He watched as she led Peter into the bathroom, she stopped at the doorway, looking back at him. “Neal, are you going to join us?”

Neal stretched, he wanted to give the couple a little alone time. “How about I change the bedding first.”

El grinned. “Don’t be too long.”

As his two loves headed off, he pushed himself up, sitting on edge of the bed, waiting to move until his legs didn’t feel like jelly. When he figured he could support himself he stood and stripped the bed, loading the sheets into the washing machine. He found a fresh set of bedding and made quick work of making the bed, although he figured it would need to be changed again before the night was over.

Walking into the bathroom, he found Peter sitting on the bench in their oversized shower, El was straddling her husband, his cock buried deep inside her. Peter had one of El’s breasts in his mouth, pulling on the nub, his other hand between them, finding her joy button and keeping her on the edge. Neal’s only thoughts were how beautiful these two people were together. He continued to watch as Peter’s hips began thrusting, meeting El’s movements until she threw her head back. Peter nuzzled her exposed neck as he ground harder into her, holding her as she orgasmed again, Peter coming moments after. 

Neal must have sighed because both Burke’s turned to look at him. El leaned over and whispered something to Peter. The man gave a lop-sided grin, nodding at whatever his wife had said to him.

El glided off her husband and rinsed off, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. She kissed Neal. “I’m going to go and order dinner while you two finish up here.” She ran her hand over his cock and balls. Neal had been so busy watching the two of them, he didn’t realize he was hard again. She patted Neal’s ass before leaving. 

He stepped into the shower as Peter was getting up from the bench. He moved so he could sit on the bench, figuring Peter was going to blow him – the man had an amazingly talented mouth. When Peter didn’t let him get to the seat, he was surprised. Peter pulled him close, their lips meeting, the older man ravaging his mouth, Peter’s tongue darting in and out, twirling around. Neal met Peter’s every move, their mouths devouring each other. When they came up for air, Peter looked at him and whispered, “I have something else in mind.”

Peter leaned over the bench, bracing himself. The man turned and looked at Neal, his eye’s dark with lust, then Peter bent over and whispered, “Fuck me, Neal, fuck me.”

Neal almost came right then. He ran his hands over the smooth globes, kneading the soft flesh. He dropped to his knees and parted Peter’s cheeks. He started licking around the rim of his paramour’s hole. Peter keened when Neal stuck his tongue into that snug opening. He felt the older man tension up. He ran his hands over Peter’s back until he could feel him start to relax, then he went back to that glorious ass.

His tongue found his lover’s prostrate and Peter whimpered, “Neal, please.” He continued to massage Peter’s sweet spot. Soon his lover was pushing back, trying to get Neal deeper inside. Neal backed out and run his thumbs down Peter’s crack, spreading them again. This time he inserted two fingers into Peter and began scissoring them, stretching him open. As Peter accommodated him Neal added a third finger.

Peter begged, “Neal, fuck me, now, please.” Neal stood up and gracefully hovered over the top of the man. He whispered, “I love you.” He stole a kiss, revealing in the sounds Peter was making. He lined himself up and pushed his cockhead through the band of muscles. He held still as Peter got used to the pressure. Soon he was able to slid in further until his balls were flush with Peter’s cheeks.

Neal’s hands roamed Peter’s body, over his shoulders to his broad chest. He found and pinched the man’s nipples, the nubs hard. He silently wished Peter as on his back so he could nibble them. He twisted his hips and Peter grunted. He continued to move his talented fingers down Peter’s chest, finding his way to the man’s groin. Peter’s cock was bouncing against his flat belly. 

His fingers stroked Peter, then rolled the man’s balls around, before he began pulling on his cock. When Peter’s hips hitched forward trying to find friction, Neal took that as his cue to start moving. He pumped in and out of Peter, listening to the wonderful sounds emanating from his lover. They were as magnificent as any symphony he had ever heard. They took him to the brink and he sped up, needing to come. 

His hands continued to work the other man’s cock until Peter shuddered, Neal thrust into him deep and hard, impaling the man on his cock. Peter shook and Neal held him closely as his paramour climaxed. Peter moaned, “Neal, you feel so good inside me.” 

Peter’s hole started to constrict; driving Neal closer. He pounded into Peter a few more times before his cum spurted into his lover. His body tingled, it felt as if electricity was running through him.

He grunted and gently laid over the top of his lover, Peter still braced against the bench, holding them both up. They stayed entwined for a couple of minutes before he slowly removed his spent cock, watching as his cum dripped down Peter’s legs. He grabbed Peter’s waist and turned him around. He kissed him softly, “Do you know how gorgeous you are?” 

Grabbing a washcloth, he cleaned them both up. He toweled off Peter and then himself, all the time making sure Peter was doing okay. Peter didn’t bottom often, and it always took a little extra time for him to recover.

He found a pair of sweatpants for Peter and a pair of sleep pants for himself. Together they headed downstairs where El was just paying the delivery man for their Thai food. They were all hungry, so Neal quickly set the table. Through dinner they made small talk about Peter’s work and El’s latest Bridezilla. They also discussed which art Neal was going to display at this show.

After dinner they cleaned up and watched “North by Northwest”. As the movie ended they were all ready to head upstairs and continue the night of festivities.


End file.
